Perfeccion Imperfecta
by LeslyyUchiha
Summary: ¿Qué es lo que nos pasa? Gran comienzo no es equivalente a Gran final... *SasoxOc & HidanxOc* Pésimo summaryD:
1. Eres perfecta

**¡Hola!**

Les traigo un nuevo no tan nuevo fic n_n se lo dediqué a Paloma :3 y dijo que le gusto xD pero me dijo que queria una continuación, asique continuación es lo que hago...

**Disclaimer:** Naruto, Personajes, Kishimoto, Japon, blablabla...

**Advertencia: **em.. no hay advertencias.. xD

* * *

-¡Noa! -corria un rubio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Deidara? -volteó la aludida

-Escuche que cumples años, uhn -sonrió dulcemente

-Oh, sí lo es... gracias -contestó sin mucho ánimo.

-¿estás bien, Noa? -preguntó preocupado

-¿huh? oh em... si, muchas gracias -fingió una sonrisa... la cual no dio mucho éxito.

-huh... si claro... ¿quieres que te crea eso, uhn?

-¿huh? -el silencio tomó lugar un par de minutos -¿y mi regalo?

-r...¿regalo?

-si, hoy cumplo años... ¿o sólo era un "felicidades" que nunca me dijiste?

-um... pues... no tenía dinero para comprarte un regalo... pero... te hise algo con mi arcilla n_n

-¿y bien...? -puso su mano como si fuera a recibir algo

El chico puso una mariposa de arcilla en su mano, al parecer se tomo el tiempo de hacerla muy detallada y la pintó. al colocarla en la mano de la chica, esta solo sonrió.

-Feliz cumpleaños, uhn -sonrió con mucha dulzura

-e...etto... no se qué decir... -la chica se sonrojó -m...¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! -abrazó fuertemente al rubio y este se sonrojó un poco.

**..:: Ya todos habian felicitado y regalado algo a Noa... excepto alguien especial... ::..**

-¿s-saben dónde está Sasori? -preguntó Noa

-Tal vez en su recámara, o tal vez en el patio, Tobi no es adivino...

-hmph... iré a buscalro.

Con esas palabras la chica abandonó la habitación en la que se encontraba y fué a la habitación de Sasori...  
_"El arte perfecto es el eterno"_

-Knoc Knoc... soumimase... ¿danna? ¿estás bien?

-Danna... ¿qué es eso? ¿me puedes explicar?

-... Quería hacerte el regalo perfecto, quería hacer una marioneta de tí, que representaría muchas cosas... pero... ¡es imposible! -goleó violentamente su mesa de trabajo.

-D-danna...

-Quería hacer tu figura representada en una marioneta, mostrando tu belleza y complexión perfecta... pero... ¡ES IMPOSIBLE! -tiró todo lo que estaba en su mesa de trabajo

-D-danna... si es perfecto! -la chica miró la marioneta que su danna estaba haciendo para ella.

-¡no lo es! hay un GRAN problema!

-Dime danna, yo te puedo ayudar... ¿cuál es el problema?

-Sólo... mira mi intento...

La chica miró profundamente su marioneta

-¿Por que no tiene labios?

-Porque... no encuentro ninguna manera de hacer unos labios tan maravillosos como los tuyos... -el chico tocó los labios de Noa.

-D-danna... -ésta se sonrojó

-Claro, solo míra esa cosa, en comparación tuya... ¡no es nada! ¿por que me esfuerzo en hacer un arte imposible... si ya te tengo a tí?... -

-D-danna -la chica redució su vocabulario, sólo reproduciendo la misma palabra en el mismo tono (xD?) y muy sonrojada

-Mira tu cabello... -el pelirrojo acarició su cabello -sedoso, suave, brillante... tu piel... -el pelirrojo acarició sus sonrojadas mejillas -suave y hermosa... y sobre todo... tuslabios -los tocó suavemente -irresistibles... hacen que sienta... algo en mi interior que... no se que es pero... -el chico la besó suavemente, nisiquiera se podría llamar beso... simplemente posó sus labios sobre los carmesí de la chica -eres perfecta... y tu perfección me hace... decir palabras sin sentido...

-D-danna... y-yo...

-sshh -posó su dedo en la boca de la chica -niña maleducada... no te enseñaron que no debes interrumpir a alguien cuando habla? -hiso una sonrisa de lado...

* * *

**Fin x3**

Déjame un **review** si? se que te gusto :B

**¡Próximo Capítulo!: Capítulo 2; **no tengo idea de como se llamara ._.

**¡Saludos!**


	2. ¿¡Noa, estas aqui?

**¡Hola!**

Aqui les dejo la prometida continuacion... PALOMITAx3 espero que te agrade.. me estanque :S no supe que mas ponerle asique termina en pleno "suspenso suspensoso" jaja x3

**Disclaimer: Noa & Aoi son de mi total propiedad, los demas -por desgracia- lo son de Masashi Kihimoto **

* * *

_Ring Ring_

-Mushi Muuuuuuushi –contestó una voz desconocida, alegre y dulce

-...

-Alo?

-A...

-A? Mire quien quiera que sea, si me habla para hacerme una broma estúpida, créame que se arrepentirá –la dulce voz de la chica desconocida se izo fría.

-A-a..Aoi... –decía una voz llorona

-S-si? –la chica se confundio

-T-Te neceito –la chica rompió en llanto

-Noa! Que te pasa? Donde estas?

Noa le pasó la dirección a la llamada Aoi, Nanaho Aoi, enseguida que pasó la dirección la amiga de secundaria de Noa colgó el telefono, Noa dudó un poco, pero enseguida reaccionó y recordó como era su amiga, su mejor amiga de aquella epoca, enseguida colgó el telefono...

_Knoc Knoc_

-¿Quién será a estas horas de la madrigada, joder?

-Hidan, son las 5 de la tarde, idiota

-¿Idiota yo? Mi reloj esta descomponido joder! Maldito viejo tacaño tch

-Se dice D-E-S-C-O-M-P-U-E-S-T-O

-Da igual joder, el punto es que me entendiste...

_Knoc Knoc Knoc Knoc_

-¡Ya van! ¡Cómo fastidian, uhn! –el rubio abrió la puerta y lo único que consiguió fue el ser golpeado por una fuerte chica de morena cabellera con unos hermosos ojos marrones y un poco más baja de estatura que él.

-¿¡DONDE LA TIENEN MALDITOS SECUESTRADORES! –Sonaba un poco enojada –Les irá muy mal... –ésta vez sonó sínica y agregó una débil risa macabra al final, su rostro se sombró por completo mostrando solo su sínica sonrisa.

Deidara yacía tirado frente a la puerta por el fuerte golpe de la chica, Hidan no había visto a la chica que entró, en cambio, reía como vil loco al ver el golpe hacia Deidara

-¿De quién hablas? –dijo un chico poseedor de mirada roja

-¿Aoi? –Noa venia bajando las escaleras -¡AOI! –corrió para abrazar a la chica

-¡Oh! Espera –Noa paró en seco y la llamada Aoi acomodó un botón de su negra chaqueta de cuero –ahora si –aclaro su garganta –¡NOAAA! –a abrazó no tan fuerte, hay probabilidades de asfixia.

-Nee... ¿conoces a esa loca? –recibió una fría mirada de la aludida –¡Tobi es un buen chico! Se escondio detrás de Noa

-¡Quitate basura! ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a alguien como ella? –lo tomó del cuello y lo movió hacia otro lugar

-¡Valla fuerza sobrentarual!

-Calla que tu no tienes un humano parecer –la chica miró fríamente al de tez azul.

-Hmph!

- ¿Y tú... –el albino se acercaba a Noa mientras hablaba –quién te crees que eres pa... –sus mejillas se sonrojaron –Joder...

-... –Calló la morena un poco sonrojada –B-bien Noa, estoy aquí para rescatarte, vámonos de aquí –la tomó de la mano.

-No es esta situación de la que hablaba...

-eh?

-Ven conmigo –la tomó de la mano y la llevó a su recamara.

-heee~ hubieras visto tu cara de estúpido, uhn

-... –El albino no dijo nada, en cambio no se había movido para nada.

* * *

**Fin x3**

Espero que haya sido de su agrado a pesar de que esta un poco corto :3

**Próximo capítulo: **...?

_¿Reviews?_

_Jashin-sama lo ve todo... ¡y te castigará! ò.ó_

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
